1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a ladder support system. More particularly, this invention concerns a ladder support system for use in securely mooring the top of a ladder to a roof while simultaneously eliminating any destructive contact between the ladder and the roof materials.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typically, a ladder is often used to obtain access to roof-mounted air conditioning and/or evaporation units, aerial antennas, to perform roof repairs, or for any other reason for which access to the roof may be required. The typical method of using a ladder to obtain access to the roof consists of simply propping the ladder against the leading edge of the roof in such a manner that the side rails of the ladder are in direct contact with the material comprising the roof top layer. In those cases in which the top layer comprises shingles, direct contact between the shingles and the ladder often-times results in damage to the individual shingles leading to potentially undesirable consequences. Such consequences include, for example, an unsightly roof appearance and possible roof structure damage caused by potential moisture permeation through the damaged shingles leading to rot in the underlying roof structure.
In addition, safety is also a factor to consider in using a ladder to obtain access to a roof. Unless the ladder is properly supported when being ascended or descended (either by incorporating the help of a separate person to hold the ladder or by using other means), using a ladder to obtain access to a roof is a source of preventable injury caused, for example, by the ladder tipping away from the roof or laterally sliding from its supported position. Thus, it is believed by the applicant that there exists a need for a ladder support system which will address the concerns expressed herein.